


Tiny Tony

by ImagineStarkQuill (IronEyes)



Series: Tiny Tony [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deage, Toddler!Clint, babysitter!Peter, babysitter!Sam, babysitter!phil, deaging, only friendship peter and tony, toddler!bucky, toddler!natasha, toddler!steve, toddler!tony, tony is the cutest baby in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/ImagineStarkQuill
Summary: Peter has a new mission. Take care of Tony Stark who got deaged along with the other Avengers.





	1. And so it begins

**Author's Note:**

> can you do another one were tony is deaged but the other avengers are too? and only tony is a good boy and the rest isnt.. Peter takes care of Tony and loves it

“Fury what do you want?” asks Peter when he gets the call.

Its not uncommon for Fury to call them, because lately the avengers work a lot together with the guardians.

Peter isn’t so sure about the avengers. He doesn’t like most of them. They don’t seem like a team and even less like a family.

But he likes Tony.

“We have a situation here.” answers Nick shortly and then ends the call. Peter groans.

“Rocket!” he yells and a moment later Rocket shows up.

“Aye.”

“I’m going back to earth. Wait for my call. I think its better if i go first and see whats up.” explains Peter and when Rocket nods, he starts searching for his suit.

He hates jobs on earth.

 

*

 

“You are kidding me.” says Peter when he stands in the communal living room of the stark tower.

“Do i look like i make jokes?” asks Phil Coulson and Peter shakes his head.

On Coulson’s lap is a little child that looks like a mini Barton. _Oh god._

“How many are now.. childs?” asks Peter and looks at Romanoff who sits next to Coulson. She can’t be older than three years.

“Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes and Stark.” says Coulson and Peter sighs.

“And what do you want me to do?” asks Peter because they can’t be serious.

Fury coughs.

“You are on babysitting duty. Agent Coulson takes Clint and Natasha in his care. Mr. Wilson already has Rogers and Barnes. And you get the grand prize. Stark.” says Fury and he even turns around.

“Wait. Why should i babysit him?” asks Peter. He isn’t good with kids. He could…kill him.

“Because i just said so. You can all stay here in the Tower. Agent Hill has already some apartments for all of you. In every room are also some things for the … kids.”

And with that Fury is gone.

“Is he kidding me?” asks Peter again and Coulson laughs.

“Have fun. I bet Stark is crazy as kid.” says Coulson and leaves with Clint and Natasha.

Great.

 

*

 

“Jarvis where is Tony?” asks Peter and he sighs. Jarvis takes him up to his apartment where Tony should be.

If he is being honest, he is afraid. What if Tony is really crazy?

Peter opens the door to his and Tonys room for the next days and sees that Tony sits on the ground. He is already dressed in a onesie with little stars on it.

“Tony?” asks Peter and at that the toddler looks up.

“Do you know who i am?” asks Peter than and Tony still looks at him. He doesn’t seem to recognize him.

“Papa!” says Tony then and holds his hands up. Peter shakes his head.

“Oh no I’m not your Papa, I’m Peter.” answers Peter and _oh god_. He wants to go home.

Tony looks down sadly. He even sniffles.

“Whats wrong?” asks Peter and kneels down beside Tony.

“N-nobody wants Tony.” whispers Tony then and he sniffles again. A few tears drop on the carpet.

“Oh sweetie. Thats not true.” answers Peter and he feels bad for Tony.

“All kids are gone. Everybody got a family but me.” says Tony and Peter sighs.

So Tony can’t remember who he is and he can’t remember that Steve and the others are normally adults, too. Great. But he saw how Sam picked Steve and Bucky and how Coulson took Clint and Natasha. They left Tony here alone.

“No no! I’m here to take care of you!” says Peter and smiles gently. Tony gasps at that.

“Why?” asks Tony and Peters heart breaks.

“Because i really like you.” whispers Peter and Tony looks up with his big brown eyes.

“Oh.” says Tony and Peter smiles.

“So Uncle Peter will take care of you, would you like that?” asks Peter and Tony giggles.

“Yes please.” he says sweetly and Peter coos. God he is so cute. So Peter picks him up and looks around.

“Well where do we start…”

 

*

 

“And how is it, Quill? Bet Stark is the real horror.” says Coulson the next morning when Peter sits in the kitchen.

“Fine.” grumbles Peter back. It makes him angry that they all talk about Tony like that.

“Noooooo.” screams Natasha now when Coulson wants to give her some from her breakfast. Clint is already throwing his food on the ground. Peter laughs.

Coulson deserves that.

Peter finishes his breakfast and stands up. He needs to get Tony so his little one can eat something too.

“Good morning bambino.” says Peter when he enters their room. Tony is still laying in bed. Fast asleep.

Peter chuckles and then goes over to him. Carefully he strokes Tonys dark curls and Tonys huffs a bit. He sucks lazily on his pacifier.

“You need to wake up bambino.” says Peter and Tony rubs his eyes sleepily.

“Petey?” asks Tony muffled around his pacifier. Peter chuckles.

“Yes and i even have food for you!” says Peter and at that Tony opens his eyes and spits the pacifier out.

“Nanas?” he asks and Peter nods.

“Of course there are bananas.” says Peter and picks Tony up.

“But i need to change you first.” announces Peter and Tony groans.

“No!” he says but its not angry. Peter kisses him on the cheek.

“Oh yes. And you can even pick your outfit.” answers Peter and Tony gasps.

“Wanna be a g-g…. _man from the moon like you_!” says Tony and he seems really excited. Peter told him yesterday that he was normally in space. 

“A guardian. Of course i see what i can find.” says Peter and Tony smiles at him. He is such a cute child. How could Coulson and Fury only think that he would be horrible.

 

*

 

15 Minutes later Peter carries Tony into the kitchen. Its a mess. He can hear Bucky and Steve screaming. And Natasha is still crying. Wonderful.

“Loud.” says Tony and puts his hands over his ears.

Peter nods.

“I know. Its okay hm? We need to get some food in that little tummy.” says Peter and tickles Tony.

Tony giggles loudly at that. He wears a onesie with a spaceship on it and Peter wrote “Little Guardian” on the front. Tony loved it.

“Hungry Petey.” says Tony and Peter puts him in a highchair. Tony looks a bit confused at that, but he doesn’t say anything.

“And what do we say, sweetie?” asks Peter and takes Tonys little bowl.

“Please.” says Tony sweetly and Peter gives him the bowl. Tony takes the spoon and starts eating. Peter smiles.

“How did you do that?” asks Sam now and Peter grins.

“How did i do _what_?” asks Peter back and he sees how shyly Tony looks at Sam. He even squirms in his seat.

“He is so polite and….good.” says Sam and Peter glares at him.

“Of course he is! And whats up with your ….boys?” asks Peter and Sam shrugs.

“They don’t sleep. They won’t eat. I don’t know.” says Sam and Peter could help him. But he doesn’t _want_ to.

Tony uses this moment to spill some of his pudding. It falls on his onesie and Tony looks down.

“Oh no.” he whispers and in the next moment he starts crying. Sam grins a bit. But Peter rushes over to him.

“Hey no. Don’t cry, bambino.” says Peter and Tony struggles not to cry even harder.

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean t-to.” says Tony and his underlip wobbles. Peter shushes him and kisses his curls.

“Don’t worry. Its just a onesie, hm? I will change you. Nothing happened.” whispers Peter and Tony sniffles.

“R-really?” he asks and Peter nods.

“Course. Everything is alright. I’m gonna clean you up and if you want i can feed you?” asks Peter and Tony gasps.

“I’m too big for that!” he says and Peter laughs.

“How old are you exactly?” asks Sam who still stands with them.

“Two and 5 months.” says Tony and he holds up two fingers. Peter coos again. He is so sweet. Peter takes a washcloth and wipes Tony a bit cleaner.

“And you aren’t too big for that. If you want it then i’ll do it.” says Peter and Tony nods shyly.

“Please.” he says again and Sam smiles.

“God he is the cutest baby on the world.” says Sam and Peter nods.

“He really is.” he says and holds the spoon up for Tony. Tony eats from the spoon, rubs at his tummy and smiles again.

Yep. The cutest baby ever.

 

*

 

“Tony i have a surprise for you.” says Peter when they are in their room again. He had found it in one of the cardboards.

“For me?” asks Tony and looks excited.

“Of course. Because you are so good.” says Peter and holds the stuffed animal up. Its a little Raccoon.

Tonys eyes sparkle.

Peter holds the stuffed animal out for him, but Tony doesn’t take it.

“You can have it. You aren’t too big for that either.” says Peter and this time Tony takes it. He cuddles it agains his cheek.

“Its so fluffy!” he gasps and kisses the raccoon on the nose. Peter smiles down at him.

“We could pick a name together, hm?” asks Peter and kneels down beside Tony.

Tony frowns and seems to think really hard about that. Peter strokes his curls again.

“What about Rocket?” asks Peter and laughs. Tony shakes his head.

“ ’s not a good name for a ra-ra-ccon?” Tony tries the word and Peter has to laugh again.

“No you are right what was Uncle Peter thinking.”

“Eddy?” asks Tony then and Peter laughs.

“Thats a very good name.” he says and Tony nods very seriously.

“Hello Eddy. I’m Tony.” says Tony then and shakes the stuffed animals hand. Peter can’t help it he needs to film this.

 

*

“Do you want to play with the others?” asks Peter a few hours later, when they are all in the living room. Bucky and Steve are playing with some cars. Natasha is sleeping on the couch and Clint is busy playing with some dolls.

Tony shrugs. He sits on Peters lap and cuddles with Eddy.

“I bet it will be fun.” says Peter and carefully sets Tony down.

“Otay.” whispers Tony around his pacifier and he crawls over to Clint..

“Can i play?” he asks Clint and puts Eddy next to him.

“No.” says Clint and he even pushes Eddy away. Before Peter can react to that, Tony nods. His underlip wobbles but he takes Eddy and kisses his nose.

“ ’s okay Eddy.” he whispers and then looks at Bucky and Steve.

“We don’t want to play with you, Baby!” says Steve and this time Tony sits down and cries. Peter is there in a second.

“Wilson! Coulson!” he says angrily and picks Tony up.

“Steve we don’t say something like that!” says Sam and he seems angry at that, too. Coulson takes Clints dolls away.

In exactly ten seconds Clint and Steve start crying. And a moment later Bucky starts crying, too.

Peter groans.

“Hey its okay bambino. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tony sniffles. It takes Peter half an hour to calm him down.

 

*

 

Later that night he comes with some dinner for him and Tony to their room and sees the little one on the ground with Eddy.

“ ’s okay Eddy. Nobody liked me before.” says Tony and wipes some tears away.

Peter nearly throws the food on the ground.

*

The next days he spends all his time with Tony. And he always makes sure that Tony feels loved.

Tony giggles the whole week. He is always happy and never says no or breaks something. He is just a cute little boy who needs attention.

The guardians show up on friday and Tony adores them.

“What is that in his hand?” asks Rocket and Tony holds Eddy up.

“Thats baby you!” giggles Tony and Rocket growls.

“A Raccoon stuffed animal? Really?” he asks Peter who only shrugs. Tony giggles.

“Tony what did you told me when i said we should name the raccoon rocket.” asks Peter and grins.

“ ’s not a good name for a raccoon.” giggles Tony and Rocket gasps.

“What did he say?” asks Rocket and Tony taps his nose.

“ but ’s good name for you.” says Tony and Rocket stops for a moment.

“Why are you so cute?” asks Rocket then and Tony shrugs.

“Am i cute?” he asks and Peter nods.

And how cute he is!


	2. Without any friends?

“You are pretty good with him.” says Gamora when Peter feeds Tony his bananas and apples.

“Well it's pretty easy. He is such a good boy.” says Peter and Tony giggles.

Tony sits in his highchair and swings his legs a bit. He is pretty happy today. Well to be honest he is happy all the time.

“Can i have more please?” asks Tony when he finishes his last banana and Peter nods.

“Course, bambino.” answers Peter and goes towards the counter. Gamora looks at Tony and Tony waves shyly at her.

He likes all the Guardians a lot. Drax and Groot are always playing with him. And Gamora gives very good hugs and Rocket is really funny.

The kitchen door opens again and Peter looks up. Sam enters the kitchen with Bucky and Steve.

“Why not?” asks Steve angrily and Peter sighs. These kids are so frustrating.

“I told you. You had enough sweets for today.” says Sam and he smiles at Peter. He looks pretty bad, like he didn’t sleep at all.

“But he gets to eat sweets!” says Bucky and points at Tony in his highchair. Tony shifts around in his chair. He looks pretty nervous already.

“He isn’t eating sweets. He eats his fruits.” says Peter and shows Steve and Bucky the bowl.

Both gag at that and Peter rolls his eyes.

“Do you want to eat alone?” he asks Tony, because Tony likes to be feed by Peter, but when the other kids are with them, he feels embarrassed about that.

“Alone, please.” says Tony smiling and takes a piece of his apple in his hand.

He puts it between his teeth and grins. Peter laughs.

“Stop being so cute!” says Peter and steals a banana piece.

“No!” says Tony back and giggles. He kicks with his little shoes again and even Gamora laughs at that.

“Who would have thought that Tony Stark likes to be called sweet.” says Sam but he smiles. Tony grins shyly up at him.

“And yours? Still trouble?” asks Peter and winks. Sam groans.

“You have no idea.” says Sam and looks at Steve and Bucky. They are sitting on the ground and argue again. Seems like they still want their sweets.

“Petey?” asks Tony and Peter looks back to him.

“Yes bambino?” asks Peter back and Tony takes his bowl firmly in his hands.

“Can i go down?” he asks and Peter raises his eyebrows. He doesn’t know why Tony wants to be put down. Normally Tony likes it in his highchair next to Peter.

“Yeah i think so.” says Peter and picks Tony up. He sets him down and Tony holds the bowl even tighter. Carefully he goes over to Steve and Bucky. He is still unsure on his feet. Peter thinks it was more important to Howard that Tony could talk perfectly and work with robots than to walk.

Tony wobbles and then sits down in front of Steve and Bucky.

He holds the bowl out.

“Sam! What does he want from us?” asks Bucky and he looks angry at the bowl. Sam growls quietly.

“I’m sure he wants to share his dessert with you.” says Sam and Steve laughs.

“We don’t want _fruits!_ ” says Steve to Tony and pushes Tonys shoulder.

“Thats not nice!” says Tony and stands up again. He holds his bowl out again. Peter isn’t sure if he should interact or just wait.

“Fruits are imp-po… good! You need to eat them!” says Tony and takes a banana for himself. Peter smiles.

“No!” says Steve and pushes him again. This time Tony falls on his butt.

“Steve!” says Sam and goes over. Peter jumps up at that, too. He wishes so bad Steve and the others would be nice to Tony.

“Oww.” says Tony and then he weeps bitterly. Peter is there in a second.

“Oh bambino. I’m sorry. Don’t cry please. Does it hurt?” Peter is nearly hysterical.

“M-mean.” stutters Tony and sniffles.

“Say sorry!” says Bucky now and he looks angry at Steve. Sam is still scolding Steve.

“What?” asks Steve and looks at his brother.

“You were mean to him! He cries because of you.” says Bucky and Steve looks guiltily at Tony.

“ ’m sorry Tony.” says Steve angrily. Tony sniffles again.

“ ’s okay.” whispers Tony but Sam shakes his head.

“It’s not okay. Steve we don’t push people and we also don’t yell at them. Go to the corner. Ten minutes.” says Sam and Steve goes grumpily.

Tony calms down at that and looks at Steve.

“What is in the corner?” he asks then and Peter chuckles. He picks Tony and his bowl up.

Tony takes a banana immediately.

“Nothing. He just needs to sit there so he can think about what he did wrong.” explains Sam and takes Bucky on his lap, when he sits down at the table.

Bucky is quiet. He was in the corner two times yesterday.

“Oh. Please i will never have to go there!” says Tony and his big brown eyes look at Peter.

“Don’t worry. You are such an angel you will never have to go there.” says Peter and Tony looks relieved.

Peter kisses his forehead.

 

*

 

Later when they are all in the living room Peter reads a comic. This is the first time they are all quiet. Coulson left earlier to go to Shield and Peter was horrified at first.

But now the kids are all playing quietly.

Tony plays with Eddy alone. The rest plays together. But Tony doesn’t seem to mind that. He giggles with Eddy and draws Peter a picture.

Peter has already over twenty drawings on his wall.

“Can i play?” asks Clint and Peter looks up. Because Clint is asking _Tony._

“With me?” asks Tony and he looks so happy at that. Maybe he would finally get some friends.

“No with your raccoon.” says Clint and Tony looks down at that. His underlip wobbles but he doesn’t cry.

“Y-yeah.” says Tony then and gives Clint his Eddy.

Peter frowns.

Clint throws Eddy up in the air and then catches him. Tony doesn’t look happy anymore.

“Not so high. He… he doesn’t like that.” whispers Tony and Clint chuckles.

“He is a stuffed animal. He can’t like things.” answers Clint and throws Eddy again.

The other kids are now watching them and Natasha wants to take Eddy.

“Give him to me!” says Natasha and tugs at Eddys tail. Peter stands up at that, but its too late.

The seam tears and then Natasha has the tail in her hands and Clint the remaining part.

Peters heart breaks when he sees Tonys face.

Eddy loses his stuffing and Clints throws him on the floor.

“Oh oh.” he says and Natasha looks really afraid.

“Yeah _oh oh_!” says Coulson who stands in the doorway.

Peter doesn’t care about that. He picks Tony up, who isn't crying and that makes it even worse. Then he takes Eddy as well. Carefully with the stuffing and the separated tail.

When they are back in their own apartment he sets Tony down on his blanket on the floor where all his toys are.

Peter looks at Eddy. He doesn’t know what to do.

“They - they made him owies.” whispers Tony eventually and Peter looks at him. Tony rubs his eyes and then he cries silently.

“Oh baby.” says Peter and kneels beside him. He hugs Tony and kisses his wet cheeks.

“I want him back.” cries Tony and Peter rubs his back.

“Of course you will have him back, hm? I’m gonna get him to the stuffed animal hospital and they will make him better, yeah?” asks Peter then and Tony rubs his eyes again.

“R-really?” he asks. And Peter nods seriously.

“I would do anything for you!” he says and Tony seems speechless.

“Promise?” he whispers and Peter kisses his cheek again.

“Promise!”

Peter smiles at him.

“Why did you gave him away?” he asks then because he thought Tony would say no to Clint.

“It’s important to share.” whispers Tony and Peter can’t believe it.

He is so cute!

*

It takes him the whole night. But he watched Youtube videos and asked Jarvis for help and he sewed Eddy back together. It doesn’t look great. But the tail is back at his place and that matters.

“Eddy!” squeals Tony the next morning when Peter wakes him up and shows him Eddy.

“He told me that he missed you!” says Peter and Tony giggles.

“Raccoons can’t talk!” answers Tony and kisses Eddy on the nose. Carefully he examines the tail and then nods.

Peter sighs. So Tony approved of it then.

“Well i can.” says Rocket grimly and Tony giggles.

“You are weird.” says Tony then and taps Rocket on the nose. He does that a lot. Peter is afraid one day Rocket is calling him out for that but Rocket just shakes his head.

“Yeah? And you are…!” he starts and Tony looks with his big eyes at him. Rocket struggles visibly.

“… _cute_.” ends Rocket than and Tony looks down.

“The other kids don’t like me.” whispers Tony then and Peter smiles sadly at him.

“Thats because they are assholes.” says Rocket and Tony gasps.

“No bad word!” he giggles and points at a corner. Peter laughs.

“Yeah bad word Rocket. Ten Minutes in the corner for you.” says Peter and Rocket frowns.

“What? You can’t tell me that you actually want me to go in the corner? What am i five?” yells Rocket and Tony laughs.

“Corner!” yells Tony back and Rocket growls. But he goes to the corner. Peter bursts with laughter.

“Love you.” says Tony and blows Rocket a kiss.

“Jaja. Love you too, you incredible sweet human.” mutters Rocket and Tony smiles at Peter.

“You are our incredible sweet boy aren’t you?” asks Peter and kisses Tonys cheek loudly. Tony squeaks.

“Yes!” he giggles and Peter can’t help it. He likes this a lot.

Tony doesn’t need the other kids or avengers. He has them. Maybe one day he could be friends with them again. But he will always be their cute little boy. 

 

*

Its really late when there is a knock on Peters door. Tony is still awake and looks up at that.

“Who could that be?” asks Peter then and Tony shrugs. He is already in his pajamas and sucks on a pacifier.

Peter stands up at that. He was just reading Tony a story. Tony loves bedtime stories. His favorite is ariel.

“Petey.” whines Tony. Peter smiles at him.

“What is it bambino?” asks Peter back and Tony sticks out his tongue.

“I wanna hear the eeeeend.” says Tony and points at the book. Peter shakes his head laughing.

“You know the end already.” says Peter because he read it yesterday, too.

“Don’t care.” giggles Tony and hides under the blanket. Peter laughs and goes to the door.

It’s Sam.

“Hey man. You alright? It's late what do you want?” asks Peter and Sam grins.

“I have somebody here who feels really bad.” answers Sam and points at Bucky who hides behind his legs.

“Bucky?”

“Hi." waves Bucky and then looks down again.

“He wants to speak to Tony.” says Sam and shoves Bucky into the living room.

“Well Tony is already in bed but i will get him….” says Peter but he hears Tonys light footsteps already.

“Petey?” asks Tony but then he sees Bucky and Sam and squirms.

“Wait bambino. Bucky wants to talk to you.” says Peter and Tony nods.

“Do you want to take Eddy away, too?” asks Tony shyly. Bucky shakes his head.

“I want to.. uhm say sorry. I was really bad to you.” says Bucky really fast but Tony seems to understand him anyway.

“Oh.” says Tony.

“So i’m really sorry. I will be better.” says Bucky and he smiles wobbly at Tony. Tony smiles back.

Bucky goes over then and holds his hand out. He has a tiny flower in it and Tony takes the flower.

“For you.” says Bucky and then steps back. But Tony is faster and hugs Bucky really tight.

“Thank you, Bucky.” giggles Tony when Buckys hair tickles his nose.

Tony lets go then and looks at Peter.

“I have a real friend now.” says Tony and makes a spin. Peter laughs.

So cuuute. _Why. ___

__“Thats awesome bambino. And now bedtime. You two can play together tomorrow.” says Peter and Tony waves Sam and Bucky goodbye._ _

__When they are alone Tony gives the flower to Peter. But Peter puts it in Tonys dark curls._ _

__“What?” asks Tony and tries to find the flower in his hair._ _

__“Nothing. Just makes you even cuter.”_ _

__Tony giggles again and then he yawns._ _

__“Alright buddy! Nighttime.” says Peter and Tony is asleep a few minutes later. The flower still in his hair and he even smiles in his sleep._ _


	3. Uncle and Aunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when tinytony meets Pepper and Rhodey?

“Tony?” asks Peter, when he looks at the watch in their living room.

“Yes.” answers Tony immediately and Peter sees him on the ground. Eddy sits besides Tony and Tony has his coloring book in front of him.

“I have a surprise for you.” says Peter and Tony looks up at that.

“Why?” asks Tony and puts his pencils back in the case. Peter can’t believe that he is a toddler sometimes. Tony just tries so hard.

And isn’t that even more sad? Because no child in the world should have to try that hard. And you know whats even sadder? Normally Tony is 47 years old and he still tries so hard… and nobody sees it.

“Because you were such a good boy!” says Peter and he sounds extra happy. Tony smiles a bit at that. Its not his big smile, its a really shy one and its Peters favorite.

“Really?” asks Tony and then holds his hands out. Peter grins and helps him up.

“Really. You are the best kid in the whole world.” says Peter and Tony shakes his head at that.

“ ’m not.” mumbles Tony and takes a few steps forward. It goes a lot better now with his walking but sometimes he still wobbles.

“You are. So do you wanna see your surprise?” asks Peter and Tony nods. He bends down again and takes Eddy in his hand. Then he smiles brightly.

“With Eddy?” asks Tony just to be sure and Peter nods.

“We wouldn’t want to leave without Eddy. So we are going down to the living room and we will meet somebody there.” says Peter and then looks at Tony.

He doesn’t wear a onesie this time, because Peter thinks he should look especially good today. So Tony wears cute little dungarees and a striped shirt. He also has a pacifier with him.

Because Peter had noticed that Tony needed that when he was nervous or he would suck on his thumb. Which was also really cute… but not very hygienic.

“Bucky?” asks Tony when he takes Peters hand. Peter sighs. Yes they wanted to play with Bucky today. He nearly forgot about that.

“No but we will see him later, hm? We are going to meet your aunt Pepper and Uncle Rhodey.” says Peter and Tony looks a bit afraid.

“Why?” he asks and nearly stumbles. Peter catches him and then picks him up.

“Because they want to meet my sweet little boy,” explains Peter and goes over to the elevator.

“Yours?” asks Tony and his eyes are wide and full of hope. Peter swallows at that. He knows that he could break Tony easily now.

“Yeah of course.” Peter says and his voice cracks at that. Tony smiles that cute smile again and Peter can even see his dimple. Its a smile that is only reserved for Peter.

“Love you lots.” says Tony and he is still in Peters arms but he hugs Peter anyway as best as he can. He even kisses Peters cheek.

“Love you to the moon and back.” whispers Peter and Tony giggles.

“Thats a _lot_.” he whispers surprised and cuddles into Peter. Peter nods because he can’t speak anymore or he would start crying for real.

The elevator opens again and Peter wipes a few tears away. This wasn’t how he pictured the day. But even if Tony would stay little, he would always be there for him.

“Ms. Potts?” asks Peter then and Pepper turns around at that. She looks perfect like always and smiles at them.

“Peter. I told you to call me Pepper.”

Peter nods at that and smiles sheepishly at her. He knows her for a certain time but he is still a bit afraid of her.

“Tony.” she says then and looks at the little boy, who still hides his face against Peters neck.

Peter kisses his dark curls and then sets Tony down. Tony hides behind Peters legs and looks up at Pepper.

“Hey Tony.” says Pepper and Tony draws a deep breath. Then he steps in front of Peter and holds his hand out.

Pepper seems confused for a moment, but with a very delicate move, she kneels down in her heels and takes Tonys hand.

“My name is Anthony. It’s nice to meet you Ms. Potts. The pleasure is all mine.” squeaks Tony and smiles shyly.

“Oh god. What a gentleman.” says Pepper and Tony kisses her knuckles.

Peter is sure he died from the cuteness.

“But you don’t have to be so formal, hm? I’m your Auntie Pepper.” says Pepper then and Tony seems to think about that.

“Auntie Peppa?” he asks and tries to say her name right. Pepper smiles.

“Yes. So if you ever want some new toys, ask me.” smiles Pepper than and Tony giggles.

“Thank you. But i have many toys. I don’t need more.” says Tony and looks at Peter.

Peter strokes his hair and shrugs. Well it is true. Tony has a lot already. But Peter would buy him anything if Tony just said the word.

“Aw aren’t you cute.” says Pepper and Tony nods at that.

“But i… uhm can i have some toys for my friends?” asks Tony then and promptly his thumb goes into his mouth. So he is nervous.

“For your friends?” asks Pepper because the last time she had seen Tony he hadn’t said anything nice about the other avengers.

“Yes. I… i saw that they didn’t have any toys and.. and thats why Clint took Eddy. Cause he hasn’t a Eddy for himself. And… and i don’t want them to be sad.” says Tony and mumbles the words around his thumb.

Peter can’t believe him. Although Clint hurt Eddy, Tony still wants to do something for him and forgives him that easily. He is so precious.

“Of course.” says Pepper and smiles. Peter kneels down and takes Tonys thumb out of his mouth. He gives him the pacifier instead. Tony sucks a bit and smiles behind the red pacifier.

“Thank you.” he says to Pepper again and then cuddles Eddy a bit more.

Peter and Pepper go over to table and sit down. Tony sits down in front of the couch and looks at the tv. A children show is on and Tony giggles every few minutes. But he can’t hear them. Which is good for their conversation.

“I have never seen him that happy.” says Pepper and looks down at the little one. Peter nods.

“But aren’t all kids happy?” Peter asks back and Pepper shakes her head.

“No. Tony wasn’t a happy child. Well i guess he was at first. But Howard and Maria weren’t always there. He doesn’t talk about it, but i saw pictures of him where he was that little and already working in the lab. He loved that of course…but he wasn’t that happy.” says Pepper and Peter feels bad for Tony.

Maybe this is his second chance. Even if its only for a while.

“I’m glad you are watching out for him.” says Pepper and she smiles.

“I’m glad i can be there for him.” says Peter and then the door opens again. Its Rhodey. Peter smiles, he likes him a lot.

“Hey.” says Rhodey and he still goes a bit unsteady. Tony looks up at that.

Pepper greets Rhodey with a kiss on the cheek and Peter gets a warm handshake.

“Hey Rhodey.” says Peter and then looks back to Tony.

“Bambino. Your uncle is here.” says Peter and laughs at Rhodeys facial expression. Tony takes Eddy and then comes over. He holds his hand out again.

“I’m Anthony.” he says again and Rhodey laughs.

“Believe me i know. Come here and greet your uncle properly.” say Rhodey and sits on a chair. He picks Tony up and sets him down on his lap.

“What a handsome little man.” says Rhodey and Tony giggles.

“Thank you.” says Tony shyly around his pacifier.

“And your favorite uncle has a surprise for you!” says Rhodey and shows Tony a packet. Tony gasps and the pacifier falls to the ground.

Peter picks it up and then goes over to the sink and washes the dust off.

Tony opens the packet and squeals. Its a little car, that he can control with a tele control. Tony wiggles and Rhodey sets him back down. Tony opens the packet immediately.

Then he stops.

“Thank you Uncle Rhodey!” he says and hugs Rhodey real tight. Then he goes back to the car. Rhodey sits down next to him on the ground and helps him.

Peter makes tea for him and Pepper and also a coffee for Rhodey. The next hours are full of Tonys laughter. Eddy sits in the little car and Tony drives him around.

Its two hours later that Tony yawns a lot. He can’t keep his eyes open and Peter laughs.

“Hey bambino. Time for your nap.” says Peter and goes over. Tony pouts but he doesn’t object.

“Say goodbye to your aunt and uncle.” says Peter and Tony waves at them.

“Bye bye.” he says and blows them a kiss. Pepper laughs at that and Rhodey comes over and pinches his cheek.

“You cute little boy.” says Pepper and Tony nods proudly.

Peter says his goodbyes, too and then takes them back to their own apartment. He goes over to Tonys room and lays him in his crib.

Tony yawns again and cuddles Eddy.

“Goodnight my sweet boy.” whispers Peter and kisses Tonys cheek. Tony is already out like a light.

Peter smiles down at him. He is glad that Tony can finally enjoy himself.


	4. To(n)y Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asked on tumblr: i need more deaged tony. Hes precious and it would be great to see a playdate with the others. maybe Bucky be Tiny Tony's bodyguard defending him from the others especially Steve whos jealous. When the toys Pepper buys arrives maybe Little Steve accuses tiny Tony of trying to buy their friendships, this causes little Clint and Natasha to also defend Tony saying they dont like him bc hes mean and bossy. When Steve demands Bucky leave with him Bucky said no bc hes a bully and he likes Tony

“Bambino!” says Peter and Tony looks up at him. He is still playing with the car Rhodey got him. Its his new favorite toy. Besides Eddy.

“Sì?” asks Tony back and holds his hands out. Peter picks him up immediately. 

“Well it seems like your new best friend waits for you.” says Peter and tickles Tony, who squeals with laughter.

Tony stops when he understands the words and cuddles into Peter.

“I don’t have friends.” whispers Tony sadly and Peter shakes his head.

“Nope. Remember Bucky was there the other day and he is down in the big living room and asked for you.” explains Peter and Tonys eyes light up at that.

“He didn’t forget!” says Tony and begins to squirm in Peters arms. Peter laughs and sets him back down.

“Of course not. And Sam said he can’t wait to see you.” says Peter and Tony spins around.

“I have a friend!” yells Tony and Peter laughs. Tony deserves all the friends in the world. Peter knows that even as an adult Tony hadn’t many friends. And if he did, he was always disappointed.

Only Pepper and Rhodey were always there for him and Peter is glad about that because he loves them both.

“Yeah. So lets clean you up and i will dress you with something comfortable.” says Peter and Tony is still dancing happily when they go to his room.

“What do you want to wear?” asks Peter when he cleans Tony up and changes his diaper. Peter had thought Tony could go without them, but the first night had shown him that he couldn’t.

Tony doesn’t seem to mind he loves to cuddle with Peter after a change. Peter is glad that Tony isn’t embarrassed even when he did cover his face and blushed the first times.

“Blue.” says Tony and shrugs. Peter looks up at that.

He would’ve thought Tony wanted to wear his ariel onesie or even the winnie-the-pooh one. He loves those.

“Oh well i have to look if we have something blue.” says Peter and frowns. Tony has a gigantic wardrobe even as a kid. Pepper had bought so many things.

“Blue!” says Tony again and Peter laughs.

“Yeah i understand. Do you know the color song?” asks Peter and Tony shakes his head. Peter frowns. He still can remember how his mother always sang that for him.

“Blue, blue, blue is everything I’m wearing.” begins Peter softly and Tony smiles shyly.

“Blue, blue, blue, my only clothes shall be.” sings Peter and Tony claps happily.

“More.” giggels Tony and Peter shakes his head. He doesn’t remember the rest.

“You never sang things like that before?” asks Peter and now Tony looks sad.

“No.” he whispers and turns onto his stomach. Peter sighs internal.

“Okay baby. Don’t worry. I can sing with you every night.” says Peter and kisses Tonys dark curls.

He can’t believe Tony never had that. But he is sure the other kids haven’t either. Well maybe Bucky and Steve. But from what he heard Clint and Natasha had a difficult childhood, too.

“Really?” murmurs Tony and Peter nods.

“Anything for you bambino. So lets see if we find something blue.” says Peter and opens Tonys wardrobe.

Of course there was a blue onesie. There was something in every colour. Still the most things were red or gold.

“How about this?” asks Peter and holds up a fleece onesie. Its a really light blue, but Tony cheers at that.

“Blue.” he squeals again and Peter laughs.

“Come here you little rascal.” says Peter and helps Tony into the onesie. Tony stops at that.

“ ’m not a rascal.” says Tony and his eyes are already wet. Peter gasps.

“No baby! Sorry you aren’t. I just wanted to tease you. You are my sweet boy.” whispers Peter and cuddles Tony, who sniffles.

Peter makes a note internal. Never call Tony anything like that again.

“Promise?” asks Tony and Peter nods.

“Promise. So lets see how you look.” says Peter and helps Tony stand up. Tony wobbles a bit but he is on eye height with Peter now, because he still stands on the changing table.

Tony looks cute as always.

“What is this?” asks Peter then and pulls the hood over Tonys head.

“No way!” says Peter and laughs. Because the hood has little ears and Tony looks like a little bear now.

Peter is dying.

On Tonys chest is white circle with a little moon. So Tony is a take care bear then.

_Help!_

“You are so cute!” says Peter and kisses Tonys cheek. Tony giggles at that and nods.

“So why did you wanted to wear blue?” asks Peter when he he sets Tony down.

“Steve likes it.” mumbles Tony and Peter tilts his head to one side.

“And? ” he asks and Tony smiles shyly.

“Wanted to… uhm… make Bucky like me.” says Tony and rubs his left cheek. Peter frowns even more now.

“Aww baby. I’m pretty sure Bucky likes you anyway hm? You don’t have to be like somebody else so people will like you.” says Peter and Tony looks like he doesn’t believe him.

Peter kneels down to him and takes both of Tonys hands.

“People should always like you only for _you_. Not your look or your money or anything, hm?” says Peter and Tony looks down.

Peter is sure that Tony understands him. He is already so smart.

“What if…nobody likes me… for me?” asks Tony and he doesn’t look up. Peter sighs and sits down. He takes Tony on his lap.

“Well first there are so many people who like you for being you. And only you. See you have me and Rhodey or Pepper. And also Gamora, Groot, Rocket and Drax.” explains Peter and he sees how Tony counts them with his fingers.

“Thats seven people.” whispers Tony and he sounds like he can’t believe it.

“Thats right. And if people don’t like you for only yourself then… they are assholes!” says Peter and Tony gasps.

“Bad word!” he says and puts his hands over his ears. Peter laughs.

“I know and i’m sorry. But sometimes its okay to use them. But _you_ can never use them!” says Peter and tickles Tony.

“And you know why! Because you are too…” begins Peter and Tony shrieks.

“Cute!” yells Tony loudly and Peter kisses his cheek.

“Thats right!”

 

*

 

Bucky is already in the living room like Peter said and plays with a toy train. Tony is holding Peters hand and looks shyly at Bucky who hasn’t even notice that they are there.

“Jarvis? Where is Sam?” asks Peter and looks around.

“Mr. Wilson is in his own apartment with Captain Rogers, due to a disagreement between them both and some corner time for the Captain.” answers Jarvis and Peter tries so hard not to laugh.

“Can i play?” asks Tony then and Peter smiles.

“Of course you can.” he says and releases Tonys hand. Tony has a tiny backpack with him, where his toys are stored. Only Eddy is in his hand.

“Can you look after Eddy?” asks Tony shyly and holds Eddy up. Peter takes him and strokes over Tonys dark curls.

“Of course Bambino. I’m right over here reading.” says Peter and sits down on the living room couch. He puts Eddy beside him on a pillow and Tony smiles.

“Thank you.” he says politely like always and Peter winks at him.

Tony turns around then and goes ever to Bucky, who now looks up.

“Tony.” he says happily and stands up. Bucky is a bit taller than Tony and Jarvis had estimate that he would be around four years old.

They don’t know why the all have a different age. But Bucky is also a lot more better with walking safely and eating on his own then the rest.

“Hi.” whispers Tony and he looks shocked, when Bucky hugs him.

“You wanna play?” asks Bucky and points at his toy train. Tony nods. He doesn’t have a train. But maybe his car could play with them, too.

Tony sits down and searches in his little backpack. He finds the car and holds it up.

“We could make a race.” says Bucky when he sees the car and smiles at Tony, who can’t believe his luck.

“Yes.” says Tony happily and puts his car down. They play like that for half an hour and Peter has his fun to watch them.

Tony giggles all the time and he can hear Bucky laughing, too. Its the first time he hears Bucky laughing like that. Even when he was an adult he didn’t laugh. Its a nice sound.

“Do you want to meet Eddy?” asks Tony after some time and Bucky nods.

“Yes! Bet he is all fluffy.” says Bucky and Tony runs over to Peter.

“Can i have Eddy? He wants to meet Bucky.” says Tony and Peter chuckles.

“Course Bambino. Do you have fun?” asks Peter and hands him Eddy. Tony nods really hard.

“So much!” he says and holds his arms out to show Peter how much. Peter laughs.

“Thats a lot of fun!” says Peter and Tony blows him a kiss before he goes back to Bucky.

“Thats Eddy.” says Tony and holds Eddy up. Bucky takes him very carefully and then presses him against his cheek.

Buckys grin is so cute that Peter has to look away. He is glad Tony can make friends.

Tony giggles and takes Eddy back.

“He says he likes you.” says Tony then and Bucky looks a bit shocked. For a moment Peter believes Bucky would say something mean like Clint did, when Tony said Eddy could talk.

But then Bucky hugs Tony real tight.

“I like him too.” whispers Bucky and Tony hugs him back. He seems a bit overwhelmed and Peter chuckles.

“What are you doing?!”

Tony startles so bad that he falls down on his butt. Steve is in the living room and he looks really angry at Tony and Bucky.

“Playing.” says Bucky and he stands in front of Tony.

“Why with him?” asks Steve and Sam behind him groans.

“Steve i thought we had just agreed that Bucky could play with who he wanted.” says Sam and he looks exhausted.

“Not with _him _!” says Steve then and Sam goes over to him. Peter stops him. He wants to see what Bucky does.__

__“I play with who i want.” says Bucky and Tony looks a bit afraid. But Bucky is still in front of him and he reaches for Tonys hand. Tony holds onto Bucky. Eddy between them._ _

__“Why?” asks Steve angrily and he seems on the edge of crying._ _

__“Because he is cool.” says Bucky and Tonys eyes widen at that. Then Tony grins really wide._ _

__“No.” says Steve and he even stomps on the ground with his right foot._ _

__Bucky only nods and then turns around to Tony._ _

__“He is my little brother now.” says Bucky and Steve begins to cry. Peter feels almost bad for him. Sam picks Steve up and tries to calm him down._ _

__“I never had a big brother.” whispers Tony and he still sounds like he cant believe it._ _

__“Now you have.” says Bucky smiling and sits back down next to Tony and Eddy._ _

__“Eddy is my brother too.” says Bucky then and pets the stuffed animal. Tony giggles._ _

__“Do you have an Eddy on your own?” asks Tony and Bucky shakes his head._ _

__Tony frowns at that but he play the next hour quietly with Bucky. Peter smiles at them and when Tony starts to yawn more often, he goes over to them._ _

__“You okay bambino?” asks Peter and Tony smiles._ _

__“Tired.” he says and rubs his eyes._ _

__“Its time for a nap, hm?” says Peter and checks Tonys diaper when he picks him up._ _

__“Yes.” whispers Tony and puts his thumb into his mouth. He looks so incredible cute with his bear onesie._ _

__“Alright. I put Tony down for a nap.” says Peter then to Bucky who gives him Eddy._ _

__“Okay. But we can play again right?” asks Bucky shyly and Tony nods. Peter grins._ _

__“Course you can.” says Peter and Bucky waves them when they leave._ _

__Tony is already asleep when they reach his room. His diaper is dry too, so Peter lays him down._ _

__“Sweet dreams bambino.”_ _

__

__*_ _

__

__The next day Peter opens the door and sees a package there. He smiles and picks it up._ _

__“Tony! Your presents are here.” he yells and Tony comes over._ _

__“Auntie Pepper is so fast!” says Tony giggling and Peter nods._ _

__“For sure. So lets unpack it and look what she got.” says Peter and takes Tonys hand. They go back to their own living room and Peter searches for a scissor._ _

__Tony wanted to call his auntie and uncle yesterday before bedtime and asked Pepper for some things for his friends. Seems like Pepper was really fast._ _

__Tonys eyes widen when he sees all the stuffed animals._ _

__“Do you like them?” asks Peter and Tony nods._ _

__The next two hours Tony has the four new stuffed animals around him and tries to decide who gets which one. Peter is laughing the whole time and he asks Jarvis to save this video._ _

__Tony thinks really hard and pokes his tongue out when he thinks. Eddy on his lap._ _

__“Finished.” he says then and looks up at Peter._ _

__“Alright. I’ll write Sam and Coulson and we meet them down in the big living room.” says Peter and puts the animals in his own bigger backpack. They wouldn’t fit in Tonys._ _

__“Careful! Don’t hurt them.” says Tony and he watches really closely when Peter stores them away._ _

__“I would never.” says Peter and then they leave._ _

__“Bucky!” yells Tony when he comes into the living room. He seems a bit more confident today. But when he sees Steve, Clint and Natasha as well he tries to make himself look even smaller._ _

__“Hi.” he says and goes over to Bucky, who hugs him._ _

__“Hey Tony. Wanna play?” asks Bucky and he has his train with him._ _

__“No. But i have a s-surpise!” says Tony and Peter puts his backpack down._ _

__“For me?” asks Bucky shocked and Tony nods._ _

__“For you all!” he says happily._ _

__Now Clint and Natasha look up as well. Only Steve still looks angry._ _

__Tony searches for the right stuffed animal and then holds up a little panda. Bucky gasps at the panda._ _

__“For you.” says Tony shyly and gives it to Bucky, who takes it very carefully._ _

__“Me?” whispers Bucky and looks down at his stuffed animal. He seems dumbfounded. Peter frowns when Bucky doesn’t say anything more. But then Bucky starts crying quietly._ _

__He hugs his panda and cries really hard._ _

__“Oh no. I didn’t want to make you cry!” says Tony and he seems on the edge of crying himself. Bucky shakes his head._ _

__“T-thank you.” whispers Bucky into the fur of his panda._ _

__“You like him?” asks Tony and Bucky nods. He can’t seem to let go of the panda but he hugs Tony anyway._ _

__“His name is Jamey.” says Tony and Peter chuckles. Of course Tony gave every animal a name._ _

__“Jamey.” whispers Bucky and nods._ _

__The other kids watch the scene quietly. Natasha and Clint seem nervous. Steve still looks angry._ _

__“Okay. Uhm.” says Tony and starts searching again. This time he has a lemur in his hands. He turns around._ _

__“Clint? This is for you.” he says and Clint runs over to him. Tony can’t even register whats happening, so fast is Clint. He takes the lemur in his own arm and rubs the ear of the lemur._ _

__“Really?” asks Clint and Tony nods. He smiles at Clint, but Peter can see that he is still nervous around him._ _

__“Yeah.” whispers Tony and Clint holds his lemur up._ _

__“He is so cool!” says Clint and presses the lemur against his face. He smiles even more than Bucky and seems really happy._ _

__Peters heart breaks a bit when he thinks about it to hard. Maybe the all had never a real stuffed animal when they were really kids._ _

__“Whats his name?” asks Clint and Tony seems surprised that he would trust Tony with naming his stuffed animal._ _

__“Cici.” says Tony and Clint beams._ _

__“Its a girl! Aw i love her!” says Clint and then he hugs Tony too._ _

__He holds the hug really long and puts his chin on Tonys shoulder._ _

__“Sorry for hurting Eddy.” says Clint and Peter is really proud of the kids._ _

__“ ’s okay.” says Tony like always and Clint sighs._ _

__“Maybe Eddy wants to play with Cici later.” says Clint and Tony nods. This time Tony wipes away some tears. Clint goes over to Bucky and shows him Cici._ _

__“Tasha?” says Tony quietly and Natasha comes closer almost immediately. She smiles._ _

__“I have one for you, too.” says Tony and looks into the backpack._ _

__He holds up a little hippo and Natasha squeals when she looks at it. Before Tony can gave it her, she kisses him already on the cheek and then takes the hippo._ _

__“Its sooo cute!” she says and cuddles into it. Tony smiles and lays his hand on the cheek she just kissed. He blushes badly._ _

__“Whats her name?” asks Natasha and Tony gasps._ _

__“You know its a girl?” he asks back and Natasha nods. Tony giggles at that._ _

__“It’s Alia.” says Tony and Natasha nods._ _

__“Its a great name.” she says and hugs Tony once more. Tony is still embarrassed but he is smiling._ _

__Before Tony can give Steve his own stuffed animal, Steve has enough._ _

__“Stop that!” says Steve and Tony looks immediately afraid. Even though Steve is the only one who is just as small as him._ _

__“What?” asks Tony and Steve growls._ _

__“You think you can buy them with all your dumb animals?” asks Steve and Tony shakes his head. He still looks scared but its the first time he stands up for himself._ _

__“I don’t do that! Stop being mean.” says Tony and Phil next to Peter sighs._ _

__“Seems like they are really similar as kids as they were as adults.” says Phil and points at Tony. Peter shakes his head._ _

__“No wait.” he says and shushes Phil. Sam grins because he knows what Peter means._ _

__“I … i want to do something good for you. Cause…cause you deserve good things.” says Tony and pushes his little chest out._ _

__“I don’t believe you!” says Steve and this time Bucky stands up._ _

__“Steve leave it. I wanna be friends with Tony because he is nice and pretty. I don’t need the stuffed animals but it means a lot when Tony gives it to me!” says Bucky and Steve seems a bit unsure now._ _

__“Yeah stop being so mean!” says Natasha now and Steve frowns._ _

__“You don’t want anything back?” he asks Tony and Tony shakes his head._ _

__“No. Just want you to feel good.” says Tony and Peter grins. Thats his boy._ _

__“Yeah really similar to adult Tony. You just don’t see what a good person he is.” says Peter and Phil nods._ _

__“Its… you have to like me for me. Not for my toys. So if you wanna be my friend you need to like me. But i like making presents anyway.” says Tony then and Peter feels like he is going to burst. He is so proud._ _

__“I wanna be your friend. You can have Cici back.” says Clint but Tony shakes his head._ _

__“You are already my friend.” says Tony._ _

__Steve starts crying now and Tony goes over to him._ _

__“Wanna be my friend?” he asks and holds his hand out. Steve cries even harder._ _

__“Why would you want that. I was a bully.” says Steve and Tony nods._ _

__“Yeah but everybody deserves a second chance.” says Tony and Phil claps Peter on the shoulder. Peter shakes his head._ _

__“Wasn’t me. He was already this perfect.” says Peter and Sam next to him grins._ _

__“Pretty sure he was as adult too and nobody saw it.” says Sam and he sounds angry at himself._ _

__“Well we will change that.” says Phil and Peter can’t believe Tiny Tony just shocked them all._ _

__“I wanna be your friend.” says Steve and takes Tonys hand. Tony helps Steve up and then hugs him._ _

__“Wanna be your friend for you not for toys.” says Steve and seems stubborn about that fact._ _

__“Good.” says Tony smiling and breaks the hug._ _

__“And i’m really sorry Tony. I don’t want to hurt you. I was just … jealous.” says Steve and Tony seems to think about it._ _

__“I dont understand why.” he says and Steve giggles._ _

__“You are just so awesome! And cool. And you are always happy.” says Steve and Tony blushes a deep red now. He looks away and goes back to the other three. Steve follows him slowly._ _

__“Can we all play?” asks Steve shyly and when Tony nods the others start to hug Steve as well._ _

__“Oh wait!” says Tony and goes to the backpack._ _

__“For you!” he says happily and holds up the last stuffed animal. Its a reindeer._ _

__“What?” asks Steve and gapes at it._ _

__“Thats Granty.” says Tony and hands the reindeer over. Steves hands tremble when he takes it._ _

__“You got me one too? Even if i was that mean?” asks Steve and Tony nods._ _

__“Yeah. Wanted to make you happy, too. Even if you dont like me.” says Tony and Steve hugs him again._ _

__“Like you.” he mumbles and Tony pats his back._ _

__Peter gives himself a high five. His boy is the cutest in the world. And he really hopes the other see that now, too._ _

__“He is really something.” says Phil and smiles. Sam nods._ _

__“Seems like we have to apologize a lot.” says Sam and Peter agrees to that._ _

__“We do that. And we should suffer in hell for hurting him when he was an adult.” says Phil and promptly leaves the room._ _

__“He is right. Nobody deserves a Tony Stark.” says Sam._ _

__Peter and he watch the kids playing then. Peter is sure Tony was never this happy before and he hopes he will still be this happy when he becomes an adult again._ _

__But that can wait._ _

__

__*_ _

__

__“Are you happy bambino?” asks Peter hours later when its bedtime. Tony nods and yawns._ _

__“Happy.” he says and Peter nods._ _

__“And you deserve to be happy. “Because you are what?” asks Peter and grins._ _

__“Cool!” says Tony and he seems so proud of that. Bucky and Steve said that a lot to him today. Peter laughs._ _

__“Yeah you are. And?”_ _

__“Cute.” says Tony and Peter nods._ _

__“Very cute.” he answers and blows raspberries against Tonys cheek, who shrieks with laughter._ _

___And also the best man i know._ He doesn’t say but he thinks it everyday again._ _


	5. Beach Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ahh idek! Maybe Phil,Sam and Peter (plus Rhodey and Pepper) organise a day out for the kids like the beach or swimming and tony won’t get in the water and Peter has to help him conquer his fear? Idk you can run with it and do whatever you want cause I’m sure I’ll love whatever you write anyway!! ❤️

Peter stretches. What a wonderful day. They are in a safe house now so they can have some time without worrying about anything than the kids. Fury himself said so.

The Guardians are on duty now. Minus Peter of course, Tony wouldn’t let him go.

“Are you happy?” Peter asks when he picks Tony up.

“Happy, happy, happy.” Tony giggles and holds onto Peter’s neck.

“And what are we doing today?” Peter asks and Tony smiles shyly.

“Beach!” he squeals and Peter nods.

“That’s right. So let’s see what we need for that.” Peter sets Tony down onto his changing table and looks around.

Phil had the idea that they could take the kids to the beach, since they were all friends now. Sam is still exhausted from Bucky and Steve so he is glad for some variety.

Peter had also asked Rhodey and Pepper to join them. And Phil said nobody could find them on the beach in front of the safe house. Since nobody can know about the superheroes being kids.

“So I have a blanket for us, sunscreen especially for you, hmm Phil has all the snacks and some juice for you all. I have some swim shorts for me and some toys for you. So I guess only your outfit is left.” says Peter and opens Tony’s wardrobe again.

“Colour?” he asks Tony and Tony thinks about it really hard. He looks like winnie-the-pooh when he does that, because he taps with his hand against his forehead.

“Red!” says Tony smiling and Peter nods.

“Look it has a cute little duck on it!” Peter says and then helps Tony into his own tiny swim short. He also dresses Tony in a light blue shirt and a blue toddler kepi

“Ready?” Tony asks and claps his hands.

“Yeah I think so. Let’s see where the others are!” Peter says and when he sets Tony down, the boy immediately runs down the corridor.

“Beach, beach, beach!” he squeals and Peter laughs.

He is so glad, that Tony feels free and happy with them. He deserves all the love he gets. But to be honest Peter is a bit nervous of going to the beach today. Tony doesn’t like water.

Peter can give him a bath, but Tony always looks afraid in the water and holds onto Peter’s shirt the whole time. But he could build some sandcastles with Tony or such things.

They would be fine.

Peter follows Tony and takes their bag with him. The others are already in the living room. Phil holds Natasha’s and Clint’s hand. Bucky and Steve are playing with some cars, while Sam talks to Pepper.

Tony is on Rhodey’s lap and giggles.

“Petey! I wanna go now.” Tony whines and he even pouts. Peter laughs and when Tony holds his hands up, takes him from Rhodey.

“Everyone ready?” Peter asks and when he gets the approval from everyone they go outside. It’s a really short walk and Peter sees that the others already have some blankets and sun umbrellas ready.

“Sam! Sam! Can we go swimming?” Steve asks when they are all sitting on the blankets. He behaves a lot better since he became friends with Tony. Sam rolls his eyes but he grins.

“I wanna go too!” Bucky whispers shyly and looks at the water. Sam takes both boys and helps them with their swim rings.

“Do you need some help?” Rhodey asks and Sam seems relieved, that he doesn’t have to go alone in the water with both boys. Peter smiles when he sees how Rhodey helps Bucky with the swimming and Sam helps Steve.

Bucky seems to swim really good for his age. Steve not so much, but Sam holds him.

“I wanna build a sandcastle.” Clint says and he forces Phil to build one with him. Natasha is lying on her blanket and just looks at Pepper.

“How do you do your hair like that?” Natasha asks and Pepper laughs, but explains to her what braids are. Natasha seems so excited, that Pepper helps her to braid her own hair.

Peter sighs happily and looks at his sweet boy.

“What do you wanna do?” Peter asks then and Tony looks up. He seems overwhelmed and shrugs.

“Uhm… I don’t know. I wanna do what you like.” Tony whispers and he takes his thumb into his mouth. Peter smiles and takes a pacifier out. He helps Tony with that and takes the sunscreen out.

“Okay bambino. Safety first, we need to protect your skin from the sun. And then we could go and join Bucky and Steve?” Peter tries because he knows how much Tony loves those two.

He also loves Clint and Natasha but Steve and Bucky seem more like big brothers to him. Especially Bucky.

“Ok.” Tony says around his pacifier and he looks over to the water. He seems a bit nervous, just like Peter thought he would.

Peter helps him with the sunscreen first and then searches for the floaties, that he took with him. Because never in his life would he let Tony go into the water without any support.

“What’s that?” Tony asks and points at the floaties. They are a pale yellow and have little ducks on it. Peter smiles.

“They will help you swim.” Peter answers carefully and then starts to blow air into them. Tony watches Peter but he still looks nervous about the whole thing.

“Is…the water cold?” Tony asks when Peter puts the floaties around his arms. God they are a bit big. Why is Tony so small? (Not that Peter complains, he loves his sweet little boy.)

“Nah, probably not. I mean you know how Steve and Bucky are with the cold.” Peter answers and then pulls of his shirt. He holds his hand out and Tony reaches slowly for it.

He looks so ridiculous with the big floaties, his swim shorts and the toddler kepi. Peter wants to eat him.

“Oh are you joining us?” Sam asks when Peter and Tony go over to the water. Tony nods shyly, but he looks at the water and shudders.

“You don’t have to go in there you know?” Peter says when he sees how Tony looks. But Tony shakes his head and takes a deep breath. Before Peter can say anything else, Tony turns around and runs toward their blanket again.

“Aw seems like we won’t join you.” Peter says but he is not even completely turned around when Tony runs back to him. This time without his pacifier that is now sitting with Eddy on the blanket.

“Okay.” Tony says shyly and holds his hand out again. Peter laughs a bit.

“You sure?” Peter asks again because he doesn’t want Tony to have a panic attack or anything like that.

“Gonna be brave! Just like you.” Tony answers and Peter laughs. Tony had seen him workout the other day and told everyone Peter was now his hero. What would he say when he would see Peter as Guardian in a real fight?

Tony takes a step a forward and his feet touch the water for the first time. Tony whimpers at that but he smiles a bit.

“Feels funny.” Tony says shyly and wiggles his toes a bit in the wet sand. It breaks Peter’s heart that Tony never had been to a beach as a kid.

“I know. Do you wanna go deeper?” Peter asks and when Tony nods, Peter goes into the water. They stop when the water reaches Tony’s knees.

“S-stop.” Tony says then and Peter does stop in a second. Tony comes closer and reaches for Peters swim shorts. He looks so scared and then another wave hits them. Tony whimpers again.

“Tony!” Steve squeals and runs over to them. But he splashes the water on his way to Tony and Peter looks down to see that Tony starts crying at that. Before Peter can pick him up another wave startles Tony and he falls on his butt. The water is close to his chin and Tony cries even louder.

Peter picks him up immediately and Steve stops.

“What happened?” Steve asks and he sounds worried. Tony shakes his head and buries his face against Peter’s neck.

“He was just startled by the water. It’s not your fault.” Peter answers and he rocks Tony a bit in his arms. Tony is still crying and he hiccups sadly.

“Aww Tony.” Bucky says and he swims over to them. He was a bit deeper in the water with Rhodey. Tony looks up when he sees that Bucky is swimming.

“H-how do you do that?” Tony asks and he rubs over his eyes. He seems okay again but his smile wobbles a lot.

“Swim?” Bucky asks and Tony nods. He puts his thumb into his mouth and seems really interested in that. Bucky shows him how he swims with the swim ring. Peter sees how Rhodey watches him in case something happens.

Steve is with Sam but then tries to swim as well. It doesn’t look as good as it did when Bucky swam. But he doesn’t drown. Tony giggles a bit and then looks at Peter.

“Can I swim, too?” he asks shyly and Peter kisses his wet cheek.

“I’m afraid you can’t darling. We need to teach you first. And you really have to be in the water for that.” Peter explains and Tony nods sadly.

“B-but when I’m not afraid anymore will you help me?” Tony asks and takes his thumb out of his mouth. He reaches down to the water and wiggles his fingers.

“Of course. But I have another idea, hm? We can try together. You can hold onto me?” Peter asks and Tony nods. He still seems afraid but he trusts Peter. It makes his heart hurt so much is he loving this sweet boy.

“Okay put your arms around my neck and hold onto me, yeah?” Peter says and Tony does that. Peter is glad about the floaties and then Peter goes into the deeper water. When the water goes to Peter’s chest he helps Tony onto his back.

“Oh!” Tony gasps when he sits on Peters back and Peter swims a bit.

“You like it?” Peter asks when he carries Tony and Tony is squealing with laughter then. Peter can hear Steve asking Sam if they could do that, too. Bucky swims beside Peter.

“Bucky look! I’m in the water!” Tony shrieks happily and Peter is so glad his boy is giggling again. It’s still his favourite sound. The water goes to Tony’s shoulders and Peter is proud of his brave boy.

“You are doing good Tony!” Bucky says then and Rhodey laughs, when Tony grins at them.

Half an hour later they go out of the water again. Peter feels really relaxed and Tony even splashed a bit in the water. He seemed happy and is now sitting in the wet sand playing with some toys.

“He seems happy.” Rhodey says when he sits next to Peter.

“I really believe he is happy.” Peter answers and Rhodey nods. Since Tony is so small Rhodey is here with him more often. Peter is glad Tony has such a good friend. Even though they are years apart now. Same with Pepper.

“Petey! Look!” Tony screams then and for a moment Peter believes he is in pain. He runs over to him but Tony smiles and points at something Peter can’t see.

“I made a friend!” Tony says proudly and then Peter sees a little crab in the sand. Tony had built a little sandcastle and the crab was now sitting in the moat that was filled with water.

“Oh.” Peter says a bit surprised, but Tony just smiles so brightly, that Peter can’t help himself, so he smiles back.

“Of course you made a new friend bambino. Everybody should want to be friends with you!” Peter says and he sits down next to his little boy.

Tony looks away when he blushes and builds another little tower with his little bucket. Peter just smiles.

“What’s his name?” Peter asks and the crab moves a bit away. Tony lays his head to one side and then laughs.

“Mr. Crabs.” Tony says and the crab lifts one pincer and Tony giggles. He holds his hand to the crab and touches the pincer with his pinkie. Peter is afraid that the crab will hurt him, but it doesn’t. Instead he realized Tony just gave the crab a high five.

Peter laughs loudly. What a silly boy.

The crab seems to have enough and crawls slowly away. Tony looks a bit sad at that, but he waves after the crab, when it disappears into the water.

“Petey… will you… really teach me to swim one day?” Tony asks and he looks at the water next to them. Peter wants to teach him, but he knows that the adult Tony hated the water.

But maybe…maybe Peter could show him a new world now. A better life.

“If you want me to.” Peter answers finally and Tony stands up to hug him.

“Thank you.” Tony mumbles and Peter strokes his wet hair. Tony looks exhausted but also very happy.

“Why do you wanna learn it?” Peter asks then and he thinks it’s because of the other kids. Like Tony wants to do everything Bucky and Steve are doing. But Tony smiles shyly.

“Mr. Crabs told me I should visit him in the ocean and meet his friends. Maybe I can meet Ariel, too.” Tony says and Peter hugs him very tightly. He can’t believe Tony is so innocent and cute.

“Oh I have something for you!” Tony squeals then and goes over to his other bucket. He pulls out a little shell and holds it up for Peter.

“Aw thank you!” Peter says and takes the little shell.

“It’s because I love you.” Tony whispers and kisses Peter on the cheek before he runs over to the others and asks them for some cookies, when he sees the other kids are already eating them.

“I love you too, bambino. And I will do everything to protect you.” Peter whispers. He can hear the other laughing.

“Nooo. The last one is for Petey!” Tony whines when Bucky takes the last cookie. Bucky gives it to Tony, who puts it on Peter’s place on the blanket.

Peter watches his little boy and…he doesn’t want him to grow up ever. But can you blame him?


	6. A Day on the playground

Peter smiles at Tony, when he carries him outside. It’s weird to be back in New York from the little cabin in the woods. But Peter had missed it.

“We are just lucky that nobody knows us.” Sam says next to him. He has Bucky on one hand and carries Steve, since he is also a bit smaller for his age. Next to them are Coulson with a sleepy Natasha and a happy Clint who runs next to him.

“I know. But this is going to be so much fun!” Peter answers happily and even Agent snorts at that.

“Fun? This is going to end in tears.” Phil mutters, but since he is smiling too, Peter doesn’t answer to that.

But Sam is right. They are lucky nobody knows who exactly Phil Coulson is. Neither does anyone know Sam, the face behind Captain America’s sidekick with the goggles. And even better nobody knows Peter since in the battle he always wears his mask.

“Petey.” Tony whines then and he even spits his pacifier out. Peter chuckles and catches it easily.

“Yes bambino?” Peter asks back and Tony smiles shyly at the nickname, although Peter called him that from the start

“What are we doing?” Tony asks and he sounds completely confused. Peter just laughs at that and pets his cheek.

“It’s a surprise.” Peter whispers and Tony’s eyes widen at that. He looks really nervous and Peter kisses his cheek again. He doesn’t want Tony to be afraid.

“Okay.” Tony whispers back and then reaches for his pacifier. When Peter gives it back to him, Tony smiles around it and promptly gets another kiss on the cheek.

Tony giggles at that.

“I think we should search for a space for us alone.” Phil says when they finally arrive at the park. They find space for them under a few trees. It’s pretty calm in the park since it’s a workday and still morning.

“That’s perfect.” Sam says, once they sit down. Phil even brought a blanket with him and Peter sits down on it with Tony in his lap.

“Wow.” Steve says when he sits on Sam’s lap, Bucky next to them. He looks at the big playground and Bucky claps his hands, looking very excited.

“Can… can we go play?” Bucky asks and he even pouts at Sam, who laughs and then nods. Bucky and Steve don’t need to be told twice and then they’re already running.

Sam stays on the blanket because he can see them from here and the boys seem to be okay alone on the playground. Before Phil even gets the chance to speak to Natasha or Clint, both kids are already joining Bucky and Steve.

“I wanna go down the slide!” Clint yells happily and Bucky helps him with the stairs. Natasha sits down on a swing and Steve climbs up the play tower.

Tony doesn’t run towards the other kids. He stays on Peter’s lap and just watches the other kids. Like at the beach, where he stayed with Peter at first. So Peter has to show him again, that this would be fun.

“Don’t you want to play?” Peter asks when Tony still doesn’t do anything. Tony just shrugs at that and snuggles more into Peter.

“Can’t.” Tony whispers around his pacifier and Peter frowns a bit at that. Why shouldn’t he?

“Of course you can! It’s fun at the playground. You will love it.” Peter says extra happily but Tony shakes his head and looks away from the other kids.

“It’s messy.” Tony says and this time he looks at Peter when he says it. Peter tries to keep his smile on his face. But he understands what Tony wants to say with this.

Tony wasn’t allowed to play outside before. He may have forgotten that at the beach, because he was so excited.

“Well I don’t care. Even better you can take a bubble bath after it.” Peter answers and Tony watches him closely, for any signs that Peter lies. When he doesn’t find such a sign, he looks back to the kids.

“How…how do I play?” Tony asks and he looks like he wants to figure out what the reason of a playground is.

“Aw, bambino. Well you can go to the sandbox and play just like at the beach? You remember that, right? Or you could climb on the play tower just like Steve… but then I have to come with you, I think. Don’t want my bambino to fall down.” Peter regrets the words immediately, because now Tony looks incredible worried.

Before Peter can say anything else, Tony stands up and sets his pacifier and Eddy down. For a tiny second Peter hopes Tony would go and play, but Tony just runs to the play tower and stops in front of it.

“Steve!”

Steve looks up at his name and grins down at Tony. It’s not a big play tower, but it seems huge for Tony.

“Hi Tony.” Steve waves happily at him and then at the adults. Peter waves back, but he isn’t relaxed as the others are. As soon as Tony would take one step at the ladder, Peter would be right at his side.

“Steve, come down!” Tony yells and he seems scared. Steve just frowns and then shakes his head.

Tony begins to cry and it takes Peter a moment to stand up and run over to them.

“Hey, aw no, bambino. What’s wrong?” Peter asks when he picks Tony up, who just cries even louder at that. Steve looks still down at them, but now he seems worried, too.

“S-Steve’s g-gonna fall!” Tony hiccups and Peter kisses his wet cheek.

“Aww, no bambino. He won’t. If you are careful you won’t fall either. I just said that, because I’m worried, hm? You know that we sometimes still practice to walk together? You never climbed before, so I overreacted. But Steve climbs with Bucky all the time and I’m sure he is careful.” Peter explains and Tony stops with his awful sobs, but there are still too many tears.

But it’s true what Peter said. Tony can do a lot of things, but he is very unsure, if he runs or tries to step over things like his toy blocks. So of course Peter is worried.

“S-Steve won’t die?” Tony cries against Peter’s neck and Peter strokes his hair.

“No baby. He won’t. I promise you. Nothing can happen to you all while I’m here.” Peter whispers back. Steve takes this moment to climb back down and hugs Peter’s legs.

“Tony look! I’m not dead!” Steve squeals and when Tony looks down with wide eyes, Peter chuckles.

“Steve!” Tony cries and when Peter puts him down, he hugs Steve really tight.

“It’s all good.” Steve whispers and Tony sniffles.

“I would’ve missed you.” Tony says then and Steve seems like he wants to cry, too.

“I would be a ghost and still be your best friend.” Steve promises and then he looks over his shoulder.

Bucky and the others all stopped playing and are looking at them. Tony blushes, but Peter strokes his hair. It’s okay to be scared and he is glad that Tony talks about it.

“Do you wanna play in the sandbox?” Steve asks, but Tony shakes his head. He holds onto Peter’s shirt and starts sucking his thumb again. Peter chuckles.

Steve just shrugs at that and goes over to Natasha. They both play quietly next to each other and after a moment Clint joins them, too. Bucky sits on the top of the slide.

“You could slide with Bucky?” Peter asks then, because he wants Tony to have a good day here and he kinda ruined it just a minute before.

“D-dangerous?” Tony whispers and Peter kneels down and wipes Tony’s tears away. God his bambino is so sweet.

“Nope. I will be right at the end and catch you.” Peter says and Tony looks back at the slide, then at Peter.

“Is it… is it fun?” Tony asks shyly and Peter laughs loudly.

“I promise you it is.” Peter says and when Tony nods, he picks him up again and helps him onto the top of the slide. Bucky still sits there and he smiles at Tony.

“Hi Tony.” Bucky says and he waves shyly at Tony, who tries to smile back. But Tony still seems very afraid.

“Come on bambino. I’m right here.” Peter says at the end of the green slide. The slide is not very high. Just as tall as Peter is really. Maybe a bit taller.

Tony sits down, but he doesn’t crawl to the beginning of the slide. Bucky looks at him and then shifts over to the slide.

“W-will you catch me, too?” Bucky asks Peter, who laughs.

“Of course Bucky. You can trust me.” Peter says with his cutest smile and Bucky slides down into Peters arms. He even giggles all the way down and Peter picks him up at the end and throws him in the air, before he catches him again and kisses his cheek.

Bucky is bright red, but he seems so happy.

“Bucky?” Tony says and Bucky just laughs again as an answer.

“Are you still alive?” Tony asks and when Peter looks up, he sees that Tony covered his eyes, when Bucky slid down. God he is too cute, for the world. Peter knows he always says that, but it’s true.

“Yes!” Bucky squeals and when Peter sets him down, he already climbs up the slide again. Tony hugs him real tight.

“Bambino. You know you don’t have to slide, if you are afraid yeah?” Peter says, because he wouldn’t force his baby boy to do anything.

“No I… I can do that.” Tony answers and he takes a deep breath. He sits on the beginning of the slide and looks down. Peter kneels in front of the end and smiles at him.

“Peter?” Bucky asks then and Peter looks at him.

“Yeah you can slide, too. But after Tony.” Peter grins, but Bucky shakes his head.

“Can you… I mean Tony says you are really strong…so can you catch us both?” Bucky asks shyly and Tony smiles back at him.

“Ohh! Of course I can!” Peter shows them his muscles and both boys are giggling. Bucky sits down behind Tony and even hugs him from behind. Both arms around Tony.

“Is that alright for you Bambino?” Peter asks and Tony nods. He holds onto Bucky’s hand. They are so cute, that Peter wants to take a picture.

“Ready?” asks Buck and when Tony nods again, Bucky presses forward and both boys are sliding down into Peters arms. Bucky is laughing again, but Tony is completely quiet.

“Bambino?” Peter asks and looks down at both Boys. Tony is smiling and when he realizes that he is safe in Peter’s arms, he squeals.

“That was _SO_ cool!” Tony giggles and Peter laughs, too.

“Who taught you that word!” Peter says then and Tony shrugs. He smiles so wide, that Peter can’t help himself. He was never happier, than with this little boy.

“Again?” Bucky asks and he is also smiling. When Tony nods, Peter helps them up again.

The next minutes Peter helps them onto the slide over twenty times. Tony and Bucky don’t get tired and Peter is having fun himself. At the end Tony even slides down alone, but still into Peter’s arms.

Steve, Natasha and Clint are also joining them and Peter has 5 kids to catch.

It’s exhausting but so much fun.

“Tony? Do you wanna go to the swings, too?” Bucky asks after a while and Tony nods.

“Peter can I go?” he asks then and Peter grins.

“Course bambino. Do you want my help there too?” Peter asks when Steve and Bucky go already over the swings. Clint is still catching Natasha at the slide.

“No! I’m a big boy.” Tony answers and follows his two best friends. Peter looks after him and smiles sadly. He knows it’s selfish. But he doesn’t want Tony to be a big boy.

“Okay have fun!” Peter says anyway and goes back to Phil and Sam. Both are grinning at him, but Peter rolls his eyes and then watches Tony, Steve and Bucky.

“Just like that.” Steve explains when he sits down at one swing and shows Tony how he needs to move his legs, so the swing would start swinging. Tony seems to concentrate and then goes over to his own swing.

“Do you want me to push you?” Bucky asks, because there are only two swings. He also pushes Steve a bit, who laughs loudly every time. Tony frowns but then sits down and smiles at Bucky.

“B-But slowly yeah?” Tony asks shyly and Bucky nods. He pushes Tony really slowly, but Tony seems happy anyway. Peter relaxes a bit, when he sees how Bucky helps Steve and Tony.

“You are a real dad, hm?” Sam asks and Peter snorts.

“Just doing what I can.” Peter answers, but Sam and Phil are shaking their heads. Phil’s smile is a bit scary.

“Nope. You are like a real dad for him. Better than Howard was.” Phil says and Peter looks back to the swings. Just in time to see how Steve jumps down from his swing and lands on his feet.

_Oh no._

Before he can say anything Tony jumps, too. But he lands badly and hurts his knee. Peter runs as fast as he can, when he hears Tony crying. No please no.

“Baby. I’m here!” he says and kneels down beside Tony. He checks for bad injuries but only Tony’s knee bleeds. Peter cuddles Tony closer, but Tony is still crying.

“H-Hurts!” he whimpers and Peter wishes he could take the pain away. He sees that Sam and Phil are also next to them. Natasha is crying too and Clint hides behind Phil.

“I know it hurts baby. I know, it’s okay daddy is here.” Peter doesn’t realize what he says, but Tony cries himself out.

“Here.” Sam says and he has a first aid box in his hands. Peter takes a bandage out of it and then checks Tony’s knee again. Tony can still move it, so nothing is broken. Peter bandages it carefully and then sees that Tony has also some scratches on his hands.

“Daddy! Ow!” Tony cries when Peter disinfects the wounds.

“I know. I’m sorry darling.” Peter says and when he checks Tony again, he tries to calm himself down. Tony is alright. Nothing bad happened. Everything is going to be alright.

When Peter carries Tony back to the blanket, he sees that Phil and Sam packed everything, so they can leave.

“Peter? Is Tony alright?” Bucky asks shyly and Peter smiles at him.

“Of course he will be. And it’s not your fault.” Peter says and strokes Bucky’s hair. Bucky smiles a bit wobbly.

Tony isn’t crying anymore, but he still seems to be shocked. Peter kisses his cheek and then goes over to his bag. He has a little cube in there and throws it on the ground.

Rocket has made it and the moment it touches the ground, it transforms into a buggy. It looks a bit like a spaceship and Tony had never used it before.

“Dude. I want something like that, too!” Sam says and Peter laughs. He puts Tony into the buggy and sees that Tony is already out like a light.

“I will ask Rocket, if he could produce more.” Peter whispers and still looks at Tony. He takes out a new pacifier and gives it to Tony, who snores quietly around it. Peter also puts Eddy next to Tony and smiles.

He knows that Tony is still hurt. But they are going to be okay.

__

“He called you Daddy.” Phil smiles when he takes Clint’s hand and carries Natasha next to him.

“But Peter called himself Daddy first.” Sam laughs and Peter stops.

_Fuck._


	7. Surprise!

Peter yawns and then looks around. Where did he place his phone again? It’s a quiet morning and the damn thing is beeping the whole time. Tony is still sleeping on the couch. After he had his breakfast, he was so tired that Peter let him sleep again. The boy could use some sleep.

“Sir? Your phone is under the kitchen table.” Jarvis speaks up and Peter groans. How the fuck did it end up there? He kneels down and Jarvis is right, it is there. He takes it and looks at the screen.

Over 40 messages. Oops.

Well he told everyone he wanted to have a quiet weekend with Tony, but that he would leave his phone on, in case of an emergency. Well he did leave it on, he just didn’t look at it. He even told Jarvis that he doesn’t want to be disturbed.

“Okay.” Peter mumbles and reads the messages. They are mostly from Sam and Phil, but a few are from Pepper and one is from Steve.

_“Come see me?”_

It says. Peter frowns. He would have to chat with Sam again, the kids this young shouldn’t be on the phone so often. Peter sighs sadly. It seems like it’s rather urgent, cause Phil’s messages are with a lot of exclamation points.  
Peter turns around and looks at Tony, who has his pacifier in his mouth and sucks quietly at it. Peter goes over to him and strokes his dark hair. He wouldn’t leave Tony behind and Sam wrote to bring Tony with him.

“Bambino?” Peter tries carefully and keeps stroking Tonys hair. Tony mumbles something, but doesn’t wake up at that. Peter rocks him a little bit.

“Bambino you have to get up.” He says and kisses Tonys warm cheek. Tony snuggles a bit more into his blanket, but lets his pacifier fall out. Peter giggles and blows on Tonys nose.

“Noo.” Tony mumbles and he tries to push Peter away from him. Peter laughs and pets his hair again. It takes a few minutes till Tony finally opens his brown eyes.

“Daddy?” He asks quietly and closes his eyes again. Peter is still not over this. Tony still calls him Peter and Petey a lot. But when he is hurt or tired he says _Daddy_.

Peter hates it. But he also loves it. He would never thought to have any kids, especially after Gamora told him, she wasn’t in love with him. He can’t believe it, but he is happy now. He feels like he understands Yondu now. Yondu had a few girl- or boyfriends when Peter was little, but whenever someone started to dislike Peter, he got rid off them immediately. Peter would do anything for Tony right now. It really feels like Tony belongs to him and if Tony would stay like this forever and grow in a normal tempo, he would be alright with that.

If not… well they would deal with it, when it happens.

“Yes baby. Will you wake up? The others have a problem and need Daddys help.” Peter answers and Tony screws his face up, then he nods.

“Otay.” He mumbles and sucks on his thumb. Peter feels bad, that Tony is still so tired, but he already slept enough and if he didn’t get up now anyway, he would be cranky all day.

Which wasn’t horrible in Tony’s case, since he was still an adorable sunshine, but Peter liked him much more, when he was happy.

“Do i have to change you?” Peter asks and Tony shakes his head. Peter picks him up and checks the diaper anyway, but Tony is right, it’s still dry. Since Tony doesn’t say that he wants to use the bathroom, they are ready to go.

“Wait.” Tony mumbles and makes grabby hands at the couch. Peter laughs and picks Eddy up. They couldn’t leave without him. He also gives Tony his pacifier back.

Tony is wearing a comfortable onesie with stars on it and they wouldn’t leave the building anyway, but Peter still wraps him a bit up in the blanket. He also helps him into some fuzzy socks and then they go down to their big communal living room.

Tony yawns quietly behind the pacifier and starts rubbing his eyes. Peter kisses his cheek. He can’t help it, Tony is way too cute.

“I hope it won’t take long.” Peter says and Tony hums around his pacifier. He holds tight onto Eddy and lays his head on Peters shoulder. Peter hopes he stays awake.

“So what couldn’t wait?” Peter says when he enters the living room. They are all already here.

Clint and Natasha are sitting on the ground and are playing with some cars. Phil sits on the couch, with his phone in his hands. The only wrong thing about all of it, is that Bucky sits on Sams lap crying.

“Uh uh.” Tony says and he seems awake at that. He struggles in Peters arms and wants to be let down. Peter does so and Tony toddles over to Bucky. Sam smiles sadly at Peter.

“What is wrong?” Peter asks and Phil shakes his head.

“Sit down. You will see for yourself in a few minutes.” Phil says calmly as always and looks back at his phone. Peter does sit down, but he hates it. Why is nobody explaining why Bucky is crying.

“Bucky?” Tony asks shyly from where he stands in front of Sam and Bucky. He looks like he wants to cry, too.

“T-tony.” Bucky cries and holds his hands out. Sam helps Tony onto his lap too and Tony cuddles with Bucky.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks and his underlip wobbles. He strokes Buckys cheek, like Peter always does with him, when he cries.

“S-Steve!” Bucky cries even harder at that and Peter looks up. Wait. Where is Steve? He hadn’t watch out for Steve when they entered the room. Oh god was he hurt or ill?

“Was he kidnapped by monsters? I know how that is! I will save him!” Tony says and he jumps down from Sam’s leg. He nearly falls down on his butt at that and he is already red in the face, but he tries to run to the door.

Peter stands up and gets him.

“Bambino, it’s alright!” Peter mumbles, when Tony starts crying on his arms. God he is so angry when he hears, that Tony got kidnapped as a kid, too. It breaks his heart and still… even with all those bad memories, Tony wants to go out there and save Steve.

Nobody deserves an angel like Tony Stark in their lives.

“I… i h-have to save Steve!” Tony hiccups and he struggles again. Peter holds him a bit tighter and kisses his forehead.

“I’m sure there is no need, baby. Steve is alright.” Peter whispers again and again, but Tony nor Bucky stop crying.

Peter sighs and looks at Clint and Sam.

“Is Steve alright?” Peter asks and he is worried, too. Tony loves Steve so much after they talked it out and started playing together. Bucky is still his fave, but he needs Steve just as much.

“Well… i am. Alright…that is.” Steve says from the door.

Peter is sure he gets an heart attack. Because there in the door is… is Steve rogers. _Adult Steve Rogers._


	8. One big, Four to go

Peter is still not sure what exactly happened. He looks up again, but yep. Steve is an adult again. Just like nothing ever happened. Peter rubs over his forehead, he is for sure getting a headache, from all of this.

“You look a bit disappointed.“ Steve says then and he seems embarrassed. There is a blush all over his cheeks and he doesn’t really look anyone in the eye.

“Not disappointed…surprised.“ Peter says and shrugs. He is thankful that Phil took Clint and Natasha with them. He doesn’t need anymore upset Childs around him.

“Yeah same.“ Steve says and he fiddles a bit with the hem of his shirt. It's still the shirt he wore as a kid. A blue shirt with a tiny dinosaur on it. He also still wears the matching blue shorts. It should be a funny look, but Peter doesn’t feel like laughing at all.

”So what the hell just happened?“ Sam asks from his seat on the couch. Bucky is still on his lap and he still is crying. Peter doesn’t hear a single sound from him, but the tears don’t stop. Tony seems still so confused, that he doesn’t even cry.

”I’m not sure… I remember being a kid and…“ Steve stops at that and turns towards Bucky and Tony. Bucky looks hastily away and Tony’s underlip wobbles, before he puts his thumb into his mouth.

“Y-you are Stevie?“ Tony asks and he frowns at his own words. Peter doesn’t know what to tell him. That this all is just a curse or something unusual?

“Yes.“ Steve answers and he steps forward, but he still doesn’t touch Tony or Bucky.

“Do you remember everything?“ Peter asks this time and Steve looks up. He seems to think over that question for a moment and then nods carefully. He looks a bit haunted, actually. Peter feels a bit sorry for him.

“I can remember everything… I…Bucky you know you are my brother right?“ Steve says and Bucky jerks a bit at his words. He sniffles a bit and then nods.

“Yeah.“ Bucky croaks and Sam sats him down. Bucky comes closer and Steve goes down to his knees, to hug Bucky. It’s a very sweet moment and Peter could bet that Steve is crying, too. Nobody comments on it.

“Love you Stevie.“ Bucky whispers and then whimpers again. It breaks Peters heart.

“I love you, too Bucky. Doesn’t matter what age.“ Steve whispers back and Bucky nods at that. He doesn’t seem to understand why Steve is big again, but he tries to.

“S-so you are my big b-brother now?“ Bucky smiles through his tears and Steve kisses his wet cheek.

“Yeah. My turn to look after you.“ Steve answers and Bucky takes a deep breath.

“So actually we don’t know what happened to you, but I’m glad you are back.“ Sam says loudly and he goes over to them. Steve stands up, Bucky still in his arms and hugs Sam.

“Glad to be back. I mean it was fun being a child. I remember a lot of fun, but actually I like being an adult so much more.“ Steve shrugs and Bucky looks a bit sadly down at that.

“Come on man, you didn’t like it?“ Sam asks and claps Steve’s shoulder.

“I did. I mean my actual childhood was crap, so I liked this way more. But you know… I love being an adult.“ Steve says and somehow there seems to be a low light around him, when he says that. Peter blinks and it’s gone.

“Yeah I can understand that.“ Sam says and Peter looks at Tony again. Or he wants to look at Tony, but he is gone.

“Tony?!“ Peter knows how high his voice goes, but he doesn’t care. His baby boy is gone. Just like that. Peter hastily stands up and runs out of the room. He can hear the others are start searching, too.

“Bambino! Where are you?“ Peter yells through the hall. He stops and goes around another corner. He has an idea, where Tony could be. Peter reaches their floor and turns around.

”Babyboy?“ Peter asks, quieter this time and then he can hear it. Tony is crying again. Peter goes to his bedroom and sees Eddy laying there. Means Tony is under the bed.

“Go ‘way!“ Tony yells and then sniffles.

“Oh baby. What’s wrong, hm? Please tell Daddy.“ Peter tries again and then he hears some shuffling. Tony doesn’t come out, but he doesn’t run away either.

“S-steve is big.“ Tony whispers then and Peter sighs sadly.

“I know baby. You are that upset about it?“ Peter asks and he tries to look under the bed. Tony is at the end, pressed against the wall.

“H-he doesn’t like me big.“ Tony starts sobbing again at that and Peter knew it would be something like that. He wishes he could help Tony with that and he just wants to hug his little one.

“I’m sure he likes you just as much!“ Peter says extra happily, but Tony just continues to cry. Peter sighs. He wouldn’t force Tony to come out of his hiding place.

“Tony?“

Even Peter jerks at the voice. He didn’t hear Steve entering the room. Steve still looks nervous and he is still dressed in his child clothes. Peter smiles. Since Steve looked so uncomfortable, Peter expected him to change, before looking for Tony.

“Y-yes?“ Tony sniffles again.

“I uhm… wanted to apologize Tony. I knew I was an ass…butt back when we were adults and as a kid at first, too. But I do like you Tony. You are one of my closest friends and I love you.“ Steve is blushing again and Peter almost feels bad for him. But he is happy that Tony could hear this.

It’s quiet for a while in the room. Then Tony takes a deep breath under the bed and starts giggling.

“Are you alright, bambino?“ Peter asks and then Tony comes finally out of his hiding spot. Tony looks happy enough now, even though his face is still red and wet with tears.

“Assbutt.“ Tony giggles and then holds his arms out. Peter raises his eyebrows, not at the word. Even though he would have to talk with Tony about that. No, Tony wants to be hold by Steve. Peter stops breathing.

“Language.“ Steve says, but he smiles wide, when he picks Tony up. Tony lays his head on Steves shoulder. He looks tired now.

“You have to stay with me.“ Tony whispers and then looks at Peter, who stands up, too. Peter searches for a pacifier and gives it to Tony, who happily accepts it.

“You know. Bucky will always be my little brother, but I’m pretty sure i can handle two little brothers.“ Steve says and he winks at Tony.

Peter is sure that if you look for pure happiness, you can see it right now in Tonys eyes. Peter smiles, too. Tony deserves that so much. He always adored Captain America, so this could be a huge deal for him.

“Really? ‘m not too much t-trouble?“ Tony asks shyly and looks to Peter for help. Peter comes closer and takes Tonys hand in his. Tony squeezes back.

“Only the good kind of trouble.“ Steve says and Tony yawns happily. He seems to be tired, so Peter takes him from Steve and goes over to Tony’s nursery. Steve follows them and he smiles, when Peter puts Tony down.

“It’s alright bambino. You can take a nap. We all will still be here, if you wake up.“ Peter whispers and Tony still tries to hold his eyes open. Just as stubborn as he was as an adult.

“Here Tony.“ Steve holds out Eddy. He must have picked it up, when he followed them. Peter smiles and gives the stuffed animal to Tony, who snuggles it.

“Y-you still keep Granty?“ Tony asks and rubs over his eyes. Steve laughs a bit.

“Of course! I cant sleep without Granty.“ Steve answers and Peter has to swallow his laugh. Steve blushes again, but doesn’t say more, so Peter bends over and kisses Tonys forehead.

“Night baby boy.“ Peter whispers and finally Tony closes his eyes.


	9. Goodnight Daddy

"So what you think they all will turn back eventually?" Sam asks and he does sound a bit happy about it. Peter knows Sam is glad, when he can finally sleep one night without being woken up, by a toddler. At the start Peter would be right with him on that opinion, but now…

"But why would Steve change back first? I mean that was nearly 24 hours ago." Phil answers and he sips on his glass of water, before he looks over to Natasha and Clint who are watching tv.

Tony is sitting in front of the couch and he plays with his favorite car. Bucky watches him play and sometimes he would be allowed to play with the car as well. But he seems more happier to watch his 'little brother'. Peter smiles and shakes his head. He is in way too deep.

"Well I mean it could be because of the serum?" Steve says quietly and Peter looks to him. He is now dressed in his blue jeans and a white shirt and Peter knows he wore that before a lot, but now it just seems…wrong.

"But I thought Bucky had the serum, too?" Peter asks back and Steve shrugs.

"We aren't sure what he really got. I mean some kind of serum, but maybe it was different from mine and he also had the winter soldier in him. Not sure if that makes a different." Steve explains and Peter nods. Maybe Rocket should do some scans again. 

Peter informed the guardians already and they would be here soon. He is sure Tony will be very happy about it. Not that he isn't happy now, but since Steve changed, he is a bit quieter. Same with Bucky.

"I think the only thing we can do is wait." Phil sighs in the end and the other adults nod. They still even have no clue, how that curse, happened in the first place. 

"And here I was. Already celebrating my room being quiet again." Sam laughs and Peter snorts at that. Out of all of them, Sam really had the loudest kids. Steve ducks his head, but Peter can see that he rolls his eyes at that, too.

"Come on. I already said I'm sorry." Steve says and his cheeks are nearly glowing, so red are they now. 

"Yeah man I know. But we all know, too that I will tease you forever about that." Sam laughs again and even Phil laughs this time. Peter knows Sam wouldn't be an asshole about it and a bit teasing should be allowed. 

"So huh… how are they all doing?" Steve asks then and Peter thinks its mostly to change the subject, but he looks back at Tony again.

"Well Clint and Nat are a bit wary now. Natasha asked me already three times, when she would be finally big again to and to quote herself - kill some assholes." Phil says and he tiredly shakes his head.

"She got time-out for that one, huh?" Peter laughs and Phil nods seriously. 

"Man you really are a dad." Steve says and when he realizes that he said it out loud, he claps a hand over his mouth. Peter laughs even harder at that and it's Phils turn to blush badly.

"I mean… I took Clint in to S.H.I.E.L.D. and then also Nat. So yeah I always felt like they were my responsibility. But of course the feeling is more…intense now." Phil explains and Steve nods at that. They all knew that Phil and the other two know each other for a long time.

"Oh boy, but Peter here is a real Dad now." Sam laughs and Peter pokes his tongue out at him. So what, if he likes it to have a child on his own? Sue him. And Tony is the best son he could've wished for. Sue him twice.

"Yeah I saw that, I think. I mean I knew Howard back then and…well he was nice to me. But I could never imagine him as a dad and what I heard so far from Tony about him…I'm glad you are looking out for him." Steve says and he looks honest, while he says it.

Peter nods shortly.

"Daddy?"

Peter looks down and sees that Tony came over to them. He holds the car in his hands, but he seems a bit worried. Peter is alarmed in like two seconds and picks him up.

"Yes, Bambino? Are you hurt?" Peter asks and he already checks for injuries on Tonys body. He even examines Tonys head, since he could've bumped his head on something and Peter wouldn't see the injury under his dark hair.

"See? Totally a dad." Sam laughs and Peter takes a second to glare at Sam.

"No, Daddy. But Natasha isn't feeling good." Tony says quietly. That explains why he looks so worried. Tony hates it, when the others kids are sad or are hurting.

"Not good?" Peter asks back and Phil is already out of his chair. Peter decides to follow him and carries Tony over to the couch. Natasha is lying with her head on Clints lap and it takes Peter a second to realize, that she is nearly crying.

"Nat?" Phil asks and sits down besides Clint. He carefully pets Natashas hair, but stops, when she makes a face at that. Peter can see that she is also burning hot. Maybe she got the flu? 

"I remember that." Steve says then and Peter hadn't realized, that Steve followed them. Steve looks a bit guilty and then shrugs. 

"What do you mean?" Phil wants to know and he carefully takes Natasha on his lap. Clint crawls closer too and he holds Natashas hand. It's painful to see.

"When I changed back. I thought I was dying. Everything hurt and my head was about to explode. I ran away and hid in the bathroom, where I fainted I guess." Steve explains and Peter shudders. Tony seems shocked and Peter hushes him, before he starts crying.

"Nat. Everything will be alright." Phil says quietly to hear, but she doesn't seem to hear him. Peter turns around. Tony shouldn't seen this. Maybe he would get nightmares from that. He doesn't try to take Clint with him, though. Clint would never leave his sister behind.

"Call me." Peter whispers to Sam, before he leaves the living room. Tony breaths already a bit harsher and Peter tries to calm him down as best as he can. He isn't sure how to explain to Tony that they eventually all would change back. Not when Peter isn't ready for that either.

"P-Peter?"

Peter was already at their door, when he hears that soft voice. 

Bucky.

"Oh hey, sweetie." Peter tries to sound casually. But oh man, they forgot totally about Bucky. He swears at himself. Sam should have noticed that Bucky was afraid, too. But then again Sam was already pretty overwhelmed with everything and they all make mistakes.

"C-can I come?" Bucky asks and his voice his already thick with tears. Peter nods immediately and even Tony looks down at Bucky. Automatically he seems a bit calmer.

"Sure, buddy. Come right with me. Tony and I have now cuddle time and I'm sure you could have some cuddles, too." Peter says and Bucky nods shortly. He is still so quiet and shy sometimes.

"Thank you." Bucky mumbles and when Peter holds his hand out, Bucky takes it relieved. He even relaxes and doesn't tense so much around his shoulders.

"Bucky stay?" Tony asks and Peter nods.

"Yeah of course, Bucky can stay. Do you want to spend the night with us?" Peter asks Bucky, who nods again. He doesn't seem to be in a talking mood, but Peter can understand that.

"Nat?" Tony whispers, when Peter sets both boys down on their big couch. If he is really lucky Tony would be asleep in half an hour, since he was pretty shaking up, when he heard about Natasha.

"She will be alright, bambino. Daddy promises." Peter says and Tony seems to believe him. He turns to Bucky and cuddles right next to him. Bucky relaxes even more and puts an arm around Tony. They are adorable like this and Peter is selfish enough, to want them to stay like this.

"I'm gonna make some milk. Tony strawberry, right? Bucky do you want vanilla or chocolate?" Peter asks, while he goes to the open kitchen to heat some milk up. Tony loves the time before a nap, when Peter makes him some warm milk and they talk about their day.

It's online shortly after lunch time, but Tony needs a nap everyday and Peter loves this routine. He isn't sure how Sam did it with Bucky and Steve and he doesn't want to disturb them now.

"Vanilla please." Bucky mumbles and Peter nods. It only takes him a few moments to heat the milk up and then he brings it to his boys. First he gives Bucky a small sippy cup with some cars on it. Bucky looks a bit fascinated at that. 

Then Peter sits down next to Tony and takes him onto his lap. Tony enjoys it to get a bottle. He eagerly starts drinking and looks up at Peter with his dark brown eyes.

"So I though we could maybe do something fun together later. Like baking cookies, huh? I think it would be really messy, but we could use some fun right now." Peter says, while Tony is drinking his bottle. The more Peter talks, the closer Bucky crawls to them.

He even cuddles right against Peters left side, when Peter puts his free arm around him. Bucky drinks his milk too and he even hums happily. Tony lets his eyes fall close and Peter knows he is nearly asleep. Tony finisheds his bottle first and Peter carefully holds him against his chest.

"Was good?" He asks Bucky, when he finished his sippy cup as well. Bucky nods and then ducks his head.

"Thank you, Peter." He says sweetly and Peter kisses his head. At which Bucky tenses really bad, but Peter just tries to be casual about it.

"Why are you calling Daddy always with his name?" Tony mumbles and Peter looks a bit surprised down at him. Bucky doesn't seem to understand, what Tony wants to say.

"Is it the wrong name?" Bucky asks a bit afraid and Peter shakes his head. Better being called Peter than by his second name. He shudders.

"No it's all good." Peter assures his, but Tony shakes his head and pouts.

"Bucky is my big brother, right?" Tony asks and Peter frowns down at him. What exactly does Tony want?

"Of course he is, bambino." Peter says at the same time, that Bucky confirms it, too. Peter loves it that they both take their roles at brothers very seriously. 

"So he is your son, too." Tony says quietly and then yawns. Peters eyes widen. He never…well he never thought of that. But yeah Bucky never called Sam anything other than Uncle Sam the last days and maybe…

Peter sees that Bucky frowns and seems overwhelmed.

"Huh…well if you not want that, you can continue calling me Peter, hm? But… I wouldn't mind being your Daddy too, if that's something you wanted." Peter explains quietly and Tony hums at that.

Peter feels like his little boy just tricked him into having another child.

But then again… 

Peter didn't fall in love with Bucky like he did with Tony the first time he saw the little child. But he did babysit him a lot more often since the beginning and Bucky changed a lot. And maybe…yeah maybe Peter already knew some day it would come to this.

"Can we go sleep?" Bucky asks instead and he rubs his eyes. Even though he seems a bit older than Tony, he still also likes his naps. 

"Sure, buddy." Peter says and he picks Tony up. Bucky takes his hand again and it takes Peter only ten minutes to change both of them into some warm pajamas and put them down in Tonys crib. Luckily it's big enough.

"Night Daddy." Tony mumbles, when Peter kisses his forehead. He is already cuddling Bucky and Bucky even smiles widely at Peter, when he gets a kiss as well.

"Goodnight, Boys." Peter whispers back and turns the light off. 

He is already at the door, when he hears it. And even thought it's not coming from Tony, Peters heart stops anyway.

"Night, Daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr](https://imaginestarkquill.tumblr.com)


End file.
